Happy Birthday, Daigo
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: you can guess from the title and the character tags(minus one that isn't available)
1. Chapter 1

here we go. hope you like it.

* * *

"So, who do you think sent that text?" Amy asked Yayoi, the latter shrugging.

"I don't know," the glasses-wearing girl said. "Whoever sent it must've used a public computer, because the trace went to a library 500 miles from here."

The two girls had recieved a text to come to a coffee house, searching for someone under the name 'D-Note'. The text said she'd be the one wearing a red cap with a tyrannosaur head on it, sitting in the corner. Once they entered, they saw someone holding a newspaper wearing a red hat with a tyrannosaurus head on it.

"Um, excuse me," Yayoi said. "Are you D-Note?"

"Yes, I am," the person said in a very familiar female voice. Amy caught on immediantely.

"I know that voice," she said.

The mysterious person lowered the paper, revealing Mikoto "Meeko" Amano, female idol and friend of the Kyoryugers, once controlled by D.

"Meeko, long time no see!" Amy said.

The three friends got into a group hug, happy to see each other. They broke it off to sit down.

"What are you doing in Japan?" Yayoi asked.

"Well, my agent thought I could use a vacation, so I came over to surprise Dai-kun for his birthday."

"It's King's birthday?"

"Actually it's in two days, and I thought we could all give him a great present."

"Alright, let's go to the store, and buy him a present," Yayoi said, moving to get up, but Meeko touched her hand, telling her to sit.

"No, we're not buying him anything. We're gonna give him something money can't buy."

The two Kyoryugers wondered what she had in mind, so they leaned in so she could whisper it to them. Once she finished, the girls all had devious smiles on their faces.

"Oh, King is gonna love that."

The girls started giggling before walking out to get everything ready for the Fanged Brave's birthday.

* * *

alright, so the next chapter will feature King returning to his apartment to find a big box, which I believe you guys can guess the contents of. how do you think the girls should be dressed, or if they should just be in their birthday suits?


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long. hope you like it.

* * *

"Alright, guys, see ya later," Daigo said.

"Bye, King, and sorry for not getting you anything for your birthday," Souji said.

"It's alright. Having you guys as friends is a good enough present. Though that lunch was awesome. Thanks for that, Ian."

"No problem, King," Ian said.

"Shame that Amy-dono and Yayoi-dono were unable to join us," Utchy said.

"Well, they were probably busy with other things," King said.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, King," Nossan said.

"Later!"

The guys exchanged their goodbyes, and King went to his apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he received a surprise. In the middle of the room was a giant box with red wrapping paper and navy ribbons. He saw a tag, and read what was said.

'_Happy birthday, Dai-kun! Hope you love your present. Signed, Meeko._'

King smiled at the note.

"So, she remembered my birthday," he said to himself.

It was then that he noticed a button on the box. Right above it was a message that said 'PUSH THIS' with an arrow pointing to it. Wondering what it could be, he pushed the button and stepped back. The box opened up its four sides, and came down. That's when King got a shock. Yayoi, Amy and Meeko were all wearing erotic versions of their Kyoryuger suits, and Meeko in a Kyoryu Navy suit that included a skirt. It showed their breasts sticking out, holes where their pussies and anal holes were. They also weren't wearing any helmets.

"Happy birthday, King/Daigo-san/Dai-kun!" the girls said together.

"Aw, thanks guys. And how did you get your uniforms like that?"

"Oh, these were handmade," Yayoi said.

"This was all Meeko's idea," Amy said.

"That's right," Meeko said. "Tonight, we're all yours for tons of fun tonight."

They started rubbing him, making him very aroused. This was gonna be the best party ever.

* * *

like it? the suits aren't quite as sexy as I wanted to make them, but I needed to tone it done for this website. go to my adult fanfiction account for sexier version of the suits./p


End file.
